


Not Quite Peril

by FactorialRabbits



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits
Summary: Erestor finds Glorfindel and some of staff talking in the kitchen. Or rather the staff are talking and the Lord-Captain wants to be literally anywhere else.





	Not Quite Peril

**Author's Note:**

> For the promots: imladris' kitchen and... I put my list down but something about the balrog story. 
> 
> As a warning this is one step down from bus written fic - it is a single scene and the spell check is called 'autocorrect won't let me type things it doesn't recognise'.
> 
> I think this is too early on for them really to even be friends, but then I'm also fairly sure Erestor is attempting to flirt.

When Erestor came to the kitchens that morning, he could not say he had expected to find Glorfindel trapped there, surrounded by much younger elves as one of the cooks spoke of his slaying of that paticular balrog with pride.

It was not an uncommon occurrence, despite its irrelevance and complete lack of necessity, to find the tale being told. More uncommon was to find the Lord Glorfindel listening. But, here he was.

The poor, poor captain of the guard seemed most uncomfortable with the situation, blushing furiously as his deeds were laboured in detail.

Erestor allowed it to continue for a while before taking pity on the good Lord-Captain. He cleared his throat, and suddenly had the attention of the room,  "I was under the impression that it was still the work day?"

His tone made it quite clear that it was not actually a question.

Those gathered murmered apologies and scattered to the winds, leaving only Erestor, Lord-Captain Glorfindel, and the actual kitchen staff. At which point, Erestor collected the tea tray he had originally come to collect, and started upstairs.

"Thank you, master Erestor," Lord-Captain Glorfindel gave something akin to a bore of the head.

Erestor returned said bow,  "do not thank me yet, my lord; I shall have to insist upon a balrog tale, though you may select which, in my quarters this evening."

He turned and continued on his precisely paced way. And if he grinned a little at the dramatic groan Lord-Captain Glorfindel have, that was nobody's business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned Erestor's PoV is the best? Because it is.


End file.
